And Baby Makes 3
by luverofthings
Summary: The sequeal to In A Flash. DL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing, If I did it would be D/L TV all the time.

It was early, 4 am. A chirping woke her from her slumber, reaching over she picked up her phone, "Messer." She rasped out in sleep thick voice.

"I need you and Danny, at Grand Central Station. DB was found in the employee smoking area," Mac explained.

"We'll be there in 30," she said.

"And Lindsay, welcome back," Mac said, "to both of you." He added.

She hung up the phone, reached behind her and wasn't really surprised to find the spot behind her empty and cold. She rolled out of bed, and made her way down the hall, not even bothering to poke her head into their son's room.

The sight in front of her, when she got to the living room, warmed her heart. She felt it throb with love, joy, pride and adoration. There was never a more perfect sight than the one before her.

Her husband lying on the couch asleep, glasses off, shirt off only pajama bottoms on, their 6 week old son, snuggled on his father's bare chest. The steady rise and fall of their chests, seemingly in sync.

He told her the first time she found them like this that, he was just so tiny, that he wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay to sleep by himself. He wanted to watch over him, protect him. He was the one who got up in the middle of the nights for the early morning feedings, saying that she took care of him for the first 9 months, now it was time for him to pick up some of the slack.

They had both been Ok'd to be out of work for the six weeks after birth, Danny's doctor not wanting him to push to hard. He didn't have any severe side affects except for some headaches, but nobody wanted to take any chances.

Quietly she walked over to them, kneeling down beside them. She kissed Danny's lips tenderly, causing him to stir.

"Hey cowboy, we gotta go to work," she whispered as he tried adjusted his vision with out his glasses.

"What time is it?" He grumbled out in a deep sleep laced voice.

"Early. Like 4 in the morning, early," she replied softly. She picked up her son, causing him to whimper until she calmed him back down, "Did you have a good nap with daddy? Come on baby boy, we've got to get you dressed. You get to see what Mommy and Daddy do," she cooed at her son.

Sitting up, Danny found his glasses on the end table and slid them on, "We're taking him with us?"

"I really don't want to take him either, but we won't have time to run the station, drop him off at the daycare then run all the way back to Grand Central," she explained, walking off to Mateo's room. She was in the process of changing him, when strong arms that she adored wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Montana," he whispered into her ear, kissing and nuzzling her neck. "I didn't get a chance to tell you that a minute ago."

"Good morning to you too, Messer," she fought the urge to melt into his strong and protective embrace. "Now hurry, go get dressed and start getting our diaper bags together. I've got a hungry, boy to feed," she cooed at Matty.

"I'll say," Danny said suggestively, lightly caressing her swollen breast. He feigned hurt when she slapped at him.

"Not you," she rolled her eyes at him. Moving her head so she can look at him, his head lying on his shoulder, "Can you control yourself til tonight?" she asked him. He nodded his head, "I promise tonight I'll make love to you, okay?"

"I love our son, with every thing I am and have, but I hate having to schedule a time to make love to my wife," he grumbled into her ear.

"It will get better," she promised. "Now go get your cute butt dressed," she shooed him on. Cradling Mateo in her arm she sat in the rocking chair in his room, and began breastfeeding. Ten minutes later, Danny came back in the room, and held his son allowing his wife to get ready to go.

Settling Mateo and the baby sling in the right position, she felt Danny wrap his arms around her again; his hard body flushes against hers.

"I love you," he said, "Both of you," he touched his sons head through the sling.

"We love you too, Daddy. Come up here and give me a kiss, so we can get this case solved, and I can make good on my promise," she teases.

**A/N The daycare is gonna be in the police station, Yeah I'm sure that's gonna happen, right, but creative license and all right. And yeah I know weird with taken Mateo to a scene. **

**Danny ****snuggled with his son is just ****to**** precious a thought isn't it?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Don couldn't help but laugh when he looked up. Danny looked like he needed about 6 more arms and hands. He had his diaper bag draped around the left side of his body, his gun, badge and phone all dangling off his right side, his kit was in his left hand and a car seat in the right. Lindsay followed in behind him, Mateo snuggly strapped to her, kit in hand, diaper bag draped over her as well. Her purse was strapped to her back which held her wallet, phone and gun, her badge dangled from her hip under Mateo.

"Movin' in?" Don smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Shut it," Danny growled, setting his 'luggage' down on the ground.

"Hey Don," Lindsay greeted, setting down her stuff as well. "You done interviews yet?" She questioned, maneuvering Mateo from the sling.

"Its 4:30 in the frickin' mornin'," he said, and then gestured around him, "No one to interview." The place was empty except for the vic, a few uni's, the coroner and the person who found the vic. "Why?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

Cradling her son, she walked over to Don and nestled him into Don's arms. Luckily Mateo was a fairly heavy sleeper so far and not much movement woke him up.

"So I get to watch Mini Messer, well you two work?" he asked, eyes on Mateo. He wasn't afraid of watching him; he just wasn't prepared for it.

"If he needs anything, we will be right here," Lindsay assured him. Danny walked over to them, handing Lindsay a pair of gloves. She kissed her son on the head, and then began making her way to the vic.

Danny kissed him on the head as well, "Don't give Uncle Flack a heart attack yet, okay?" he whispered to him. "Mommy and Daddy, will be right over there if you need us." He assured him.

* * *

Wrapping up the preliminary investigation of the scene, they brought all of the evidence back to the lab, then dropped Mateo off at the day care.

"I love you, son," Danny whispered to him kissing his head, before turning to his wife, "I'll see you in a few minutes. I'll run the vics name; see about any priors, see if she's married. Love you," he bent down to kiss her lips.

"Love you too," she smiled up at him from the rocking chair. She adjusted her bra so she could free her breast. Mateo eagerly accepted the nourishment, snuggling into his mother's warm embrace. She smiled down at him, his small hand finding her free hand, taking one of her offered fingers in his embrace squeezing with all the little muscles he had.

"Mommy loves you, Mateo," she sighed contently. She couldn't actually remember at time when her own mother said those words to her. She was going to make damn sure her child, or maybe children if she and Danny were lucky, knew they were loved and that they meant the world to her.

Life was pretty damn good. She had her husband, who was the love of her life. She had her son, who was her miracle. She had her job, which she actually loved.

* * *

"BOOM BABY!!" She heard Danny exclaim as she walked into their office. She smiled at his trademark expression.

"Find something good, I take it?" she sat across from him. Eyes twinkling at his glee.

Sid had found strangulation as the cause of death.

"Apparently her husband has anger management problems," Danny explains, "4 domestic violence charges against him."

"Let's go have a chat with the grieving hubby then, shall we?"

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked. They were standing outside the interrogation room. The last interrogation she was in on almost cost her, her life and unborn child. It almost cost him his sanity and his world.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "It's part of the job. We see these kinds of jerks all the time. Besides, your gonna be in there too right?"

"Let's go," he quickly squeezed her hand before opening the door, and letting her enter first. "Hello, Mr. Sanchez. I'm Det. Danny Messer and this is Det. Lindsay Messer. We have a few questions to ask you, about your wife."

Even after over 2 and half yrs of marriage, calling her Det. Messer, hearing her answer the phone Messer, hearing someone else call her Messer, still excited him. His heart throbbed a little harder. He wanted to kiss her silly, and thank her for having him, but he couldn't, not yet anyway.

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" Lindsay asked.

"Sometime last night," he answered.

"You know she's dead?" Danny asked.

"Huh," was his only response.

"That's all you have to say after being told your wife is dead?" Danny asked. "I know if someone told me my wife was dead, somebody would pay."_ If someone told me my wife was dead, I would tear this world apart until I found the son of a bitch responsible, then I would kill them._

"Unless you had something to do with it," Lindsay added. "We pulled up your records and we noticed you had some domestic violence charges against you."

"So that automatically means I killed my wife?" the man asked.

"Did she challenge your authority?" Lindsay asked. Studying the man, she knew his type all to well. They had to prove their manliness through force and intimidation.

"For such a little girl, you sure do have a big mouth," the man leaned forward across the table a little. Seeing the change in his demeanor Danny was ready just in case.

"Is that why you killed your wife? You chocked her until she shut up?" she asked, not afraid of the man in the least.

"You're damn right. Stupid bitch never shut up. Always thought she was smarter than me, just like you," he blurted out. "Maybe your husband should try the same with you?"

"My husband is a lot smarter than that. He knows I would kick his ass, from here to Montana," she paused. "Doesn't he, Det. Messer?" she glanced in his direction.

"Your damn right I do, Det. Messer," he agreed. _God did he love her._

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too confusing. Thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

It seemed that almost every month held some sort of anniversary for them. They had their joyful happy anniversaries: their weeding day, their first date, their son's birthday, and their birthdays. But there were also the tragic anniversaries that marked their calendars: her friends being murdered almost twenty years ago, Louie's beating, Aiden's death, little Rueben's death and the day they lost their first child through a tragic miscarriage.

Today was the day that Rueben died 3 years ago.

Lindsay found Danny in their son's sports themed nursery. He was standing over his crib, stroking his fine baby hair. "I promise that I will always make sure you are safe, out of harms way, before I ever do anything like that again," he vowed to his sleeping son, speaking of a time before he was even born.

_Lindsay had just gotten back from the night club scene where the vic __had been killed by__ an exploding cigar. She heard__ in passing__ of Danny's case. The little neighbor boy__ she had meet a __few__ times before their breakup, had been shoot by a bodega robbery suspect._

_She sought him out in the morgue, we__re__ she found __him __with Mac. She tried to call out to him, to try to offer him some sort of comfort__, but he just through his hands up in __defense__ and left the room__. He told her later that he walked away because he needed time to think, that her offer of support would have made him lose it even more. She said she really didn't know what to say anyway, but she just wanted him to realize that even though they weren't together__ anymore,__ she was still going to be there when he needed her._

_He blamed himself for weeks after. Rikki did too. _

_Almost a year after Reuben's death, Rikki and Lindsay ran into each other in the hall._

_"I hope you don't plan on having children with him," Rikki said __venom__ou__sly__. "But then again, maybe he will take better care of his own child than he did mine."_

_"It wasn't Danny's fault, Rikki," Lindsay told __her;__ she knew the mother had a lot of pain still inside her, but Danny__ had__n't do__ne__ anything wrong. "He thought __Ruben__ had gotten far enough away. It was a freak__ tragic event.__I'm sorry for your loss, but Danny is a good man. __And he will be a wonderful, devoted father if we do have children.__"_

Lindsay never told Danny of that day or of her conversation with Rikki. He would have agreed with Rikki, would have told her he wasn't good enough for her, he only knew how to destroy people.

She walked up behind her husband, her arms coming in from behind to his waist then bending at her elbows to rest on his upper torso. She laid a tender kiss on his bare back, then laid her head on it.

"Wht if I can't do it?" he asked softly.

"You have and will. You are a great father, Dan. You are a great husband. You are an amazing man," she assured him. She knew about blaming yourself for something that happened years ago.

"What if I don't love him enough, Montana? What if I do the wrong thing? Can't read a situation the right way?" he asked, his mind filling with the questions that really had no answers.

"When you look at Matty, what do you see?" she asked softly.

"The most precious gift I have ever received," he sighed, running his finger along his son's tiny back.

"What do you feel in here?" she asked lightly tapping his chest.

"My heart ache's at the thought of someone hurting him. I feel the purest, most unadulterated form of love, I have ever felt. Sometimes I can't believe God entrusted him to me, that He thinks I'm worthy of such a task," he finishes.

"If God has trusted you to keep him safe, why can't you?" she asked.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

After feeding Mateo, Lindsay walked into their bedroom. She smiled when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Pushing the bathroom door open, she was greeted by a layer of steam. Standing in front of the shower stall, she pushed the curtain back. Her breath caught in her throat, her pulse quickened, her abdominal region felt like it caught fire, her nether regions began pulsating.

He was like her own personal underwear model. His arms so sculpted they looked like they could have been drawn on. His chest so tight she wouldn't have believed it was soft if she didn't lay her head on it every night. Most men had a six pack, but he had an eight pack, even the muscles right above his pelvic bone was well developed. His back muscles rippled as she watched him wash his hair. She licked her lips in anticipation, in remembrance of all the time she spent licking, sucking and biting every inch of him.

Feeling a blast of cool air, Danny turned his head, a smirk crossing his face. He loved that look. That look like she could just devour him.

He looked good for his age, he knew it. But he worked damn hard at too. It had been harder to get to the gym, so he had to start being more creative when it came to working out. He would tease his 3 month old son well doing push ups; he would potion his arms on either side of Matty and tease him with hide and seek after every push up then back down. He would do sit ups, well she breast feed Matty. They had bought one of those running strollers for those days it wasn't below 40 degrees outside so they could jog around Central Park.

"See somethin' ya like, Montana?" He asked, his crystal eyes twinkling.

"Maybe." she replied, letting the robe she was wearing hit the floor, "Maybe I just need to take a shower."

"This stall is occupied, ma'am," he drawled in a terrible 'western' accent. His eyes took in her gorgeous form. She hadn't lost all the baby weight, but it didn't matter to him. If it was up to him, she would never even worry about it. She was still gorgeous; she would always be in his eyes.

Stepping inside the stall, she felt the warm mist sprinkle on her slightly. "Maybe we could work out a way to share?" She suggests, stepping closer to him.

She was merely inches away from him, "What did you have in mind ma'am?" he licked his lips.

"Hmmm Let me see," she finally puts her hand on his bare, wet chest. She trails up it like a spider; until she finds the nape of his neck, lacing her fingers in his hair she draws him down to her, kissing his lips softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him; she opened her mouth enough for his tongue to gain access. He brought his hand around to her front to caress her still swollen breasts. She dropped her hand between them stroking his manhood. He moaned into her mouth.

Bending down, he bent her legs at the knees, her legs wrapping around his waist. Smoothly he slid into her, her head lolling back on the stall wall.

"Baby?" he asked softly.

"You just feel so good, when you are so deep inside," she said.

He let out a groan, mostly because she was right. _Damn did she feel good._

He began thrusting into her, slowly first, shallowly. His mouth sought out her ear and neck, sucking lightly. She did the same, her nails digging into his back.

"I love you Danny," she moaned into his ear, nipping at the lobe. "Harder, deeper. I want to feel you deeper."

Her need to feel him inside her had always been ferocious, but she was killing him tonight.

"I love you too Montana," he assured her, he moved his arms under her knees again to open her wider for him, "I don't wanna hurt ya, baby." They had made love since she had given birth, but nothing hard and fast, it had been soft and gentle.

She smiled a sexy smile, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, "You won't. I trust you." She winked at him. "Now ride me hard, cowboy!"

He groaned again, he knew this wasn't gonna last long, he was already about to burst. He steeled himself against the non slip pads on the stall floor they had been forced to put down from their prior shower stall activities. He thrust as hard as he could, watching her face for signs of discomfort. He saw pure bliss.

"Fuck you feel so good," she moans. "OOOOHHHH, DDDAANNNNNYYY!!" she convulsed around him.

He fell over with her, leaning his forehead against her heaving chest. He placed a few light kisses on the exposed skin he could reach, letting her slide to her feet after withdrawing from her.

"So did we work something out about the shower?" Danny asked winking at his heavily panting wife. The water had long grown cold, but they didn't notice. They dried each other off, with the towels they retrieved.

"Who cares?" she says, pulling him into the bedroom, pulling back the blanket. "I've worked, taken care of my son, and just had amazing sex with my gorgeous husband. I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She swiftly slid under the covers, holding up the blanket anticipating Danny's company. She wasn't let down. He crawled into the bed behind her, pulling her naked body as close to his as possible.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

The warehouse was cold, and dark. The typical run-down NY City warehouse, but this warehouse had a secret hidden deep within its interior. One of the rooms inside the warehouse held a lab. A chemistry lab.

Jared Lewis looked at his creation, his eyes gleaming with excitement and joy. He had worked on creating this masterpiece for years. Testing theories. Mixing and matching chemicals and ingredients. Having his own private shows. But this one was the grand final.

He had another test run before his final performance, to prove that he was worthy. To prove that he was good enough for her. To get her attention.

He had come to this godforsaken city two years ago, after learning from his former college chemistry professor that she had moved here. He heard that she became a cop, or a criminalist investigator, but he hadn't had any luck finding her.

Maybe she hadn't moved here? Maybe she had changed her name?

He didn't know, but he knew that these little creations would get her attention if she was a cop. She was always so good at figuring our how chemicals formed together to create different things.

One way or another he would see Lindsay Monroe again.

"Dada," 10-month old Mateo squealed with delight as his father used him for air-pushups. Danny was lying on his back on the floor in the break room in the lab.

It had been a very slow week in the lab, so Mac had allowed Danny and Lindsay to bring Mateo up to their floor under the agreement that they got a call or had to do any lab work they would take Mateo back down to the daycare.

Lindsay walked into the break room, a smile ten-feet wide on her face. She absolutely loved this. Seeing her family, laughing, playing.

"Mommy's got food," she held up their lunch, announcing her presents.

"Mama," Mateo squealed at his mother's voice, clapping his hands wildly.

"I was getting' worried about ya," he said pushing Mateo up one more time, then moving into a sitting position.

"I had to make a stop at a store," she lied; she had gone to the store after the last scene she had with Stella a few hours ago. She was in the bathroom for the last 20 minutes.

"You good?" he questioned cocking his eyebrow at her; she hadn't been feeling all that well, been more wore out than usual.

She hesitated for a minute, looking between father and son, Mateo's bright blue eyes twinkling just like his father's. She set the food on the table, walked over to them. Mateo's arms went up in the air in anticipation for his mother to bend down and pick him up. She set down on the couch Danny was leaning against.

"Do you think you could stand having more of these running around?" she asked abruptly, gesturing towards Mateo.

Danny tilted his head to look at her, to verify what he thought he heard the underlying statement. A smirk crossed his face, as he got on his knees to face her.

"Did I do it again?" he asked, his face almost splitting in half from the smile. He could almost feel the excitement bubbling over inside of him.

"Yeah you did," she confirmed, a little worried about his reaction. _I hope he's not mad._

Danny cupped her face in his hands, moving to her to kiss her tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled kissing him, feeling a few tears sprinkle to her cheeks. "Are you sure you're okay with this Danny?" fear evident in her voice.

"Hey, of course I am. I'm more than okay!! God Montana, I didn't think life could get any better, but here you go provin' me wrong again. I've got my son, my wife and my wife just told me she is havin' another one my kids. I'm doin' a lot better than okay! I'm doin' freakin' fantastic!!!" his hands are moving a mile a minute, he is pacing back and forth, with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly he bends down and picks Mateo up, who slightly protests the loss of his mother, "Did you hear that buddy?? That means your gonna have a little brother or sister to watch out for. I'm sorry buddy, but Daddy's got to put you down for a minute." He settles Mateo in his car seat.

Lindsay watches as he sets Mateo in his seat then turns back around to face her. She holds out her hand for him to take as he pulls her to him, "Don't you ever doubt how I feel about you or any of our children, okay." He says, as he squeezes her as tight as he dares. "I love you so much, Montana," he tilts her head back then lowered his head down to kiss her thoroughly, resting his palm on her abdomen. _His child._

"Isn't that how Mateo got here?" Flack cracked walking into the break room, breaking up the mini-make out session. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"My wife just told me somethin' very excitin' and I was showing my gratitude," Danny slung his arm around Lindsay shoulders, winking at her. He was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. _She has been making you do that for how many years now anyway?_

"Next time I bring you some big news, you better not thank me like that," he warned cocking his eyebrow. _What a couple of __nymphos_

Then he noticed something. Danny looked giddy. Very giddy. "So what's up?"

Danny looked at her for approval, 'Can I tell 'em?' She smiled at his excitement, nodding her head in approval.

"You're gonna be an uncle again!" Danny exclaims.

"Get outta here!!" Flack said, pulling Danny into an appropriate man-hug. "Congratulations," he said releasing Danny, cautiously making his way to Lindsay. He pulled Lindsay into an awkward hug afraid to hurt her.

"Don, I'm not gonna break," Lindsay assured him, reaching on her tip toes to reach the over six foot Detective.

"Congratulations Monroe," he said again, releasing her. Then bent down to Mateo, picking him up. They had to tell him to stop asking permission to pick Matty up. "Looks like you're gonna be a big brother, little man," Mateo squealed in delight, gripping Don's hand for dear life.

"So when you gonna have one?" Danny teased, winking at Lindsay. "Or do you just plan on using my kids to pick up woman for the rest of your life?"

"Sorry, but I haven't found a woman worthy of having my kids yet," Don replied flatly. _Not like I haven't tried._

"You will soon, Don," Lindsay assured him, patting him on the back.

"In the meantime, how many more do you plan on popping out? Maybe I could borrow one from ya?" Lindsay punched him in the arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

She could feel his warmth enveloping her, the expanse of his broad muscular chest hovering merely inches from her own, his lips caressing the skin on her neck. Moving lower, sucking, kissing, licking, nipping.

"Happy birthday, Montana," Danny drawled in his Staten Island accent. He was making his way down her body, awaking all of her senses.

It was early; the sun hadn't even come up yet. She had woken up to this 'torturous treatment' about 7 minutes ago, but she wasn't gonna let him know that just yet. She bite the inside of her mouth to keep from moaning and mewling under his affection. But her body didn't get the 'don't physically react' memo and arched into his mouth.

He smiled to himself, when he felt her react. "I know you're awake, baby," he whispered flicking his tongue over one erect nipple palming her free breast, kneading it gently. He didn't think her breasts could get anymore appealing to him but he was wrong. They had begun to swell slightly again, but they had already weaned Mateo off the breast at about six months, now they are working on weaning him off the bottle.

She wasn't giving in yet though; she remained silent, feeling herself moisten tremendously under his menstruations.

Danny liked a challenge, especially when he had so much fun getting to the finale. So he pressed on, kissing down the valley of her breasts down her belly until he got to her navel and abdomen. He placed feather light kisses over the expanse of her belly, worshipping the body that was carrying his child, had already carried his children. She was only 4 months along, so you wouldn't know she was pregnant if you didn't know. But he did. She was carrying his child! Sure they had Mateo, and he loved his son with all his heart, but just the thought of his love for Lindsay creating something so beautiful took his breath away every time.

"Daddy loves you baby," Danny whispered softly to her womb.

Lindsay smiled as subtly as possible. His affection towards her and their children always warmed her heart. Growing up Lindsay never saw or had that kind of affection from anyone after her father dies. Her mother was cold and distant, only using Lindsay to gain whatever she wanted, mostly money. Her brother was nothing more than a mere lapdog.

Moving further down her body and the bed, she gasped as he spread her thighs, pulled her to the bottom of the bed and secured her legs on either side of his shoulders. He blew lightly over her bud; he smiled when he heard the deep moan come from the bottom of her throat.

Her eyes shot open when he pulled her to the edge of the bed, then she knew she was in trouble. This was one of his many, many, many, _did__ I __mention many?_ talents. Feeling the air being blown on her bud she couldn't NOT respond. _Aww shit!! _She couldn't stop the moan that had already escaped.

Flicking his tongue out he ran it along her slit, causing another moan to escape her throat. "Someone's finally, awake." He spoke softly, before flicking his tongue across her a few more times. Her fingers found his sleep tousled hair, pulling his face closer to her center, her hips involuntarily bucking to meet his talented tongue. His smile grew even bigger, his hands clamped down on her around her thighs to hold her in place. He dipped his tongue inside her warmth, tasting her excitement.

"Jesus, you taste so good baby," he whispered softly, continuing his treatment.

Within minutes she was screaming his name, panting. He gladly lapped up her offering. Moving back up her glorious form, he stopped to give his child attention one more time, stopped to give each of her heaving breasts another flick with his tongue before finally making his way to her smilingly satisfied face.

"That was one hell of a wake up call, Messer," she panted.

"Happy Birthday, Montana," he leaned down to kiss her, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer.

"Thanks," she replied softly, moving her head to the side to allow him to suckle her neck. "You are so good to me, Dan," she sighs, moving her hand between them to lightly stroke him.

"Mama!!!!" Mateo wailed, as if on cue.

Danny groaned into her neck, Lindsay chuckled softly. "Later baby," Lindsay said softly, caressing his more pronounced bulge lightly.

* * *

Somehow Danny had managed to be scheduled off on Lindsay's birthday; well said birthday girl had to work. Danny offered to switch with her, but Lindsay said soon she would be out of work for a while again and she didn't mind.

Danny was pushing Mateo's stroller through the department store, stopping in front of the jewelry counter.

He knelt down beside Matty, "Hey buddy, today is Mommy's birthday."

"Mama," Matty squealed at the mention of his mother.

"You gonna help me pick out somethin' Mommy will love?" he grinned at his sons expression.

"Yah!!!" he clapped his little chubby hands together. He held up his arms to his father who was working on unstrapping his stroller belt. "Dada!!" he squealed as he was lifted in the air.

"What could I help you with?" The sales person sized Danny up. Arching her eyebrow appreciatively at him, his attentiveness to the boy nestled on his hip.

"It's my wife's birthday today and we are lookin' for somethin' special for her," he replied, ignoring the glances from the sales clerk. He was used to them, he had gotten them everyday of his life for the last 20 years. Seven years ago he would have seen if anything would come of it, maybe a date or something a little more intimate. But now he knew where he stood, who he was going home to every night, and what he was going home to every night. He was a very happily married dad and he loved it!

Danny and Matty agreed on a charm bracelet with a charm for each major event in her life. A little boy with Matty's birthday on it, a married couple with the day they got married on it, a D and a M, a microscope and a pair of handcuffs then finally a tigers head.

"Let's go get some lunch," Danny said to his son, maneuvering him out of the store. Rounding the corner he blindly ran into a pedestrian, who was walking in the other direction.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he apologized.

"Hello Daniel," came the purr that he hated.

"Nina," he said flatly. Nina Monroe had been the bane of Lindsay's existence since she was in high school. She was a terrible mother, and even worse human being.

"Is this…?" she trailed off leaning down to look at Mateo. She tried to coo at him but Mateo wasn't having any of it. He began screaming and crying in her face.

Danny wanted to grab his son and run, but he knew that would only scare him even further. "Yes this is OUR son," he knelt down to sooth his screaming son.

"Dada!!" he screeched, Danny wanted to laugh at his sons reaction. His mother in law even made a toddler want to scream.

"C'mer Mat," Danny picked him up out of his stroller, bouncing him gently, cooing to him softly.

"Excuse us," he said steering the stroller past her, still holding his son in his arms, "I have to set up for my wife's birthday dinner tonight. You remember her right? Your daughter? You gave birth to her, 33 years ago today," he said pointedly, glaring at her. He had a hell of a lot more he wanted to say to her, but his son didn't need to hear that kind of animosity yet.

Nina stared at him stunned. Of course she remembered her daughter's birthday. What kind of mother did he think she was anyway? She couldn't help but graze her eyes up and down his body. _He's_ _not that bad looking, I guess. Gorgeous eyes. _She had seen him shirtless before so she knew he had a nice lean, hard body. But her eyes landed below his low slung jeans. Only if she could just peek at his assets. Her daughter told her he was impressive but how was she just to take her word for it.

But by the time she snapped out of her mini fantasy, he was walking away from her, allowing her a nice view of his backside.

**R&R**

**A/N: Is Nina back or is she just making a guest appearance?**** Thank you to all my readers, I love all your reviews, I really do!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"Lindsay," Mac poked his head into her office, "we've got a scene. You, Stella and I are taking it."

Sighing Lindsay looked at her watch. _Damn didn't look like she was gonna make it home early now. She'll have to call Danny later. _She grabbed her kit and met them at the elevator.

"Having a good birthday, kiddo?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, real great," she mumbled.

Stella gave Mac a small smile. Mac smiled back.

* * *

Lindsay dropped her mouth open in shock. _Sullivan's??? Why would some__one__ do something stupid at a cop bar? _She was so stunned she didn't see that there was no police tape up anywhere.

Mac opened the door allowing her to pass through, then Stella.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Tears instantly came to her eyes, as she covered her mouth in shock. Danny stood there with a huge grin on his face, Mateo on his hip. He was flanked by everyone she knew in NY. Flack, Angell, her mother in law Carmilla, Louie was by her side in his wheelchair, Adam, Hawkes and even Sid.

"Danny," she gasped, moving into his open arms, burying her face into his neck.

"Happy Birthday Lindsay," Danny spoke into her ear. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she replied, moving back to kiss his lips, his goatee tickling her. "I love you, too baby," she turned to her son.

"Mama," Mateo squealed jumping into his mother's arms.

"Happy Birthday ragazza bella," Carmilla greeted, wrapping her arm around Lindsay. She had truly come to think of her as being her own daughter. She placed her free hand on Lindsay's belly, knowingly. "Congratulations are in order too I hear," she winked at Lindsay.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. They hadn't told anyone but Don yet. "I'm sorry we didn't…." she began.

"Oh nonsense ragazza, there is no need to apologize," Carmilla assures her. "As long as you are all happy and healthy, I don't care. I love watching my grandchildren grow in your belly. My choice would be to keep you this way all the time, but I know you already have a very busy life."

"Mama!" Lindsay gasped at her Mother in laws admission, and then added, "I think your son might have that in mind himself."

"Not my Danny," Carmilla playfully pushed the comment off laughing.

"Okay what did I do now?" the defendant in question arrived.

"I was just telling your mother that I think you agree with her," Lindsay stated.

Danny cocked his eyebrow, "About what?" he asked cautiously.

"She was telling me that she would keep carrying your kids forever," Lindsay said.

"Mama!!" this time Danny feigned shock. She loved the idea of having grandkids and he knew it. She also loved Lindsay, so the idea of her wanting as many grandchildren as possible was not all that big of a shock to him. Plus he had to admit that the idea of keeping his wife heavy with his children was a very appealing thought.

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders, "What? You married a good girl, my grandson is little handsome devil," she paused to hold her hands out to Mateo who had been fidgeting in his mothers grasp, "and unfortunately you two are my only source of grandchildren." Her last sentiment not really sobering anybody, they had made peace with what happened to Louie a long time ago. They still had him physically if not mentally.

"Nana," Mateo squealed at his grandmother, it was one of the few words he was able to form already, then he hurdled himself at her. She caught him already anticipating his leap. She kissed his cheek, hugging him.

"Then I said I think you already had that in mind yourself," she cocked her eyebrow at Danny.

Danny smirked his famous smirk, he'd been caught. He walked around her, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. "So loving my wife is a crime?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Excuse me may I have everyone's attention?" Mac raised his voice. The room grew silent, all attention on Mac now.

"First I would like to say Happy Birthday, to you Lindsay. You have been a major asset to our team since your arrival 5 years ago. Your dedication to the job has been known to get you into some trouble, but has been greatly appreciated. You are a fine woman and mother." Lindsay smiled tearily, nodding her head in appreciation, Danny kissed her temple. "And some how you managed to do what I, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't been able to do three years before you even arrived," Mac paused, "You managed to tame Danny!"

The crowd roared with laughter and cat calls, Danny ducking his head in embarrassment. Happy Birthday cheers where heard through the room.

"Speaking of Danny," Mac raised his voice again, bringing the noise level back down. "I have something for you, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind me sharing with all your closest friends."

Lindsay turned her head to look at Danny who was just as confused as she was.

Mac took an envelop from his inside pocket of his blazer and read it aloud, "Detective Daniel Messer of the Crime Scene Investigation Division has been approved and promoted to the rank of Detective 2nd Grade as of immediately. Congratulations Det. Messer, your service to this division has been invaluable." Mac finished the letter grinning at Danny as a proud father would. In essence Danny had become like a son to him.

Cat calls cam again, slaps on the back of congratulations came this time too.

Danny was speechless. _He had been promoted? HOLY CRAP!! _He blinked his eyes to see his wife's beaming face smiling at him, tears of joy coming down her face. He hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she whispered into his ear. "I love you." She hugged and kissed him again, then moved to allow his mother to hug him.

"Sono così fiero di voi figlio," Carmilla exclaimed to him, "Il vostro padre sarebbe anche," she kissed his cheeks and pulled him close.

"Grazie mama," he kissed her back.

Mac came up to him next, "Congratulations, Danny," he stuck his hand out then when Danny took it, he pulled him into a man hug.

"Thanks, boss," Danny replied still in shock.

"Now you know this means you can have your own office now right," Mac said knowing what he would say.

Danny pulled Lindsay to him, wrapping his arm securely around her waist, "And let another CSI work with my wife everyday? I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"It also entails a raise in pay grade, which if I listen to the gossip mill correctly, and if my detective skills are good as I think they are, you _four _could really use right now," Mac said knowingly.

"We were gonna tell you, Mac," Lindsay began feeling like a teenage girl trying explain to a parent why she was late, "wait a minute, how _did_ you know?"

"Lindsay, we," gesturing to the crowd, "have all seen you pregnant twice before, the first ended tragically unfortunately, but the point is we can see the signs. Plus we are paid to observe people aren't we?" Mac paused for a minute. "My point is congratulations on everything."

After Mac left, Danny remembered his gift. "Matty and I got you something today," he began pulling the long velvet case from his diaper bag.

Lindsay squealed in delight, "Danny it's beautiful," she said in awe. "I love it. I love you," she said as he clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's not near as beautiful as you are Montana," he told her, kissing her wrist. "I love you. I love our life together. I love the life we create." He hugged her to him again. Just because he could, and he wanted to.

Today had been a very good day

**a/n: okay I'm sorry but I like fluff****. Sorry if this one is too long, I kind of got carried away.**

**ragazza bella**** beautiful girl**

**Sono così fiero di voi****figlio **** I'm so proud of you son**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat on the couch in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on. The remote in one hand and 11-month old Mateo snuggled securely between the crook of his arm and the arm rest. They were watching the latest baseball game Danny had recorded. Mateo sat proudly in his Yankees onesie clapping his hands wildly when his daddy cheered.

Lindsay was in bed sleeping, the fatigue of working, taking care of a toddler and being 5 months pregnant wearing her down. She hadn't been mandated to strict bed rest but they didn't want to take any chances.

Danny groaned as his phone sounded off on the end table beside the couch, "Messer."

"I know you two have the day off but we just had a bombing on a subway platform in downtown Manhattan. I'm gonna need all hands on deck for this," Mac explained.

"Will be there in 30," Danny sighed. Hanging up the phone, he shut the game off and put his son in his walker. He went into their bedroom to rouse his wife. He hated to, she looked too peaceful. He sat beside, brushing the hair that fell in her face, out of the way. "Montana, you gotta wake up," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmph," she mumbled, stretching her arms.

"We gotta go to work, baby. Open up those beautiful brown eyes for me," he said softy.

"Day off," she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

Peeling the cover back covers, he laid his hand on her slightly swollen belly, "A bomb went off on a subway platform, and Mac said they need all hands on deck." He kissed her cheeks, then her lips.

After rousing Lindsay from the bed, they got dressed, dropped Mateo off at the daycare and headed to the site. Mac, Danny and Lindsay ended up being the only CSI's working the case. Hawkes and Stella had been called to a drive by shooting at a bodega. After gathering a few piece of evidence Mac sent Lindsay back to the lab to start working on what they had so far. All three agreeing Lindsay didn't need to be around all that chemical soot for an extended period of time.

"Montana, whatcha got for me, baby?" Danny asked answering his wife's call.

"I'm hungry, tired and horny," she whined into the receiver.

Danny laughed as Flack almost ran into a lamp post, "I did NOT need to hear that!" Flack exclaimed.

"Daniel Messer, Am I on speaker phone?!" Lindsay exclaims, not really even all that embarrassed, it wasn't like she could help how her body reacted to her pregnancies.

Danny reached over and punched Flack in the arm, "I thought you might have something for us to track down, I didn't know you were gonna say that."

"I actually do have an address and a name for you," looking up at the computer screen again, "Jared Lewis 731 Hemlock St. Apt. 12."

The man had done well with his chemical mixtures, but nothing to remarkable. However he had been sloppy with his physical construction of the bomb. He hadn't worn gloves, so his finger prints were all over the plastic pieces. Maybe he wanted to get caught? Or was he that stupid? Lindsay didn't care she just wanted to go back home and go to bed.

"Alright got it. Now go down stairs, give our son a hug and a kiss, get something to eat and relax. I'll see if I can take care of your other problem when we get home later. Love you, Montana," he finished as they arrived at their destination.

"Love you too. Be careful Danny," Lindsay replied.

"Always," he promised, hanging up the phone. Getting out of the front seat, he walked to the back of the car, and peered into the open trunk. Grabbing a bullet proof vest, he fastened it around his chest. Next he pulled his gun from the holster, making sure it was loaded and the safety would react correctly. Turning around he was suddenly flanked by the swat team and Flack.

Flack had called in the address when Danny was talking to Lindsay.

"Let's do this," Flack said, leading the way into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

He knew she was in town, and finally he saw her. She had on an over-sized CSI windbreaker and she was carrying some sort of kit. However that was the only image he had seen of her, and it hadn't even been in person. He had seen her and several other people in windbreakers with CSI on the back, from the breaking news footage the news station kept airing on a loop.

The news footage was of the location in Manhattan were he set his masterpiece to explode. Jasper watched the few minute video clip of Lindsay Monroe for the thousandth time that hour. He watched as her lips curled up in a smile, briefly clasping hands with a male in a CSI windbreaker, he couldn't see the males face but they seemed friendly. Then he watched as she exited the platform off to the station or lab, he presumed.

In college he had a major crush on her. He was shy, and a bit of a geeky loner. She would make him feel comfortable in his own skin, like just because he liked things different then other people, didn't mean that he was a loser. He tried to ask her out, but she would tell him she wasn't ready for a relationship. She was brilliant, beautiful and funny. They didn't spend a lot of time together, but the time they did spend together was precious to him.

Soon she would figure it out, soon they would be coming for him and he would get to see her again. Would she be happy to see him? Who was the man whose hand he was watching her hold?

He waited with baited breath, waited for the time that he would see her again.

He didn't have to wait for long.

A pounding came at the door, "NYPD OPEN UP!!"

A smile formed on his face. He knew she would figure it out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Jared waited with baited breath, the excitement almost boiling over inside of him. He was sitting in an interrogation room, with no windows, a steel table in front of him and two steel chairs, one he was sitting on. He held a half smirk on his face.

Flack was sitting across from him, studying the guy. _Was he happy to be here?_

Before Flack could ask any questions, Jared spoke. "I knew she would figure it out. She was always good at science. Is she on her way down here? When can I see her? I saw her on the news earlier so I know she is working the case."

Flack went with it, "'She' who?"

"Have you ever met someone who you know could make you be a great person? Someone who made you feel like you were worth something? Who made you feel like part of the world?" Jared asked.

To Flack he looked like he was feeling everything he was saying very passionately. He looked like he had had some great lose of love. Don really didn't care about the guy's love life, but it was his job to get these guys to talk and so far he was doing that just fine. "Who did?"

"I will never forget her name, or her face, or her voice for that matter. Her name is Lindsay Monroe, or was anyway." Jared was cut off by a knock at the door, a Det. wearing glasses walking in with a file in his hand.

Flack was floored. _Did he just say Lindsay Monroe?_ After he pretty much stopped listening to the guy Hearing the knock at the door, Don jumped up when he saw Danny enter with the file that Lindsay had compiled. _Shit, Danny will rip this guy limb from limb just for mentioning his wife's name. _

"Det. Messer, could I see you outside for a second?" Flack asked gesturing toward the door.

Danny cocked his eyebrow at him, what was the problem? They had this guy dead to rights but a confession would really make the case a slam dunk. Plus the sooner they wrapped up this case, the sooner he could take his wife and son home.

"Sure," he replied following Flack back out the door, but they didn't just step outside the door. Flack motioned for a uniform to step inside the room with the perp and lead Danny down the corridor to the end of the hall.

"We have a problem," Flack sighed.

"What kind of problem?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Flack took a deep breath before he continued, "He started talking about Lindsay."

"What?" Danny asked. "My wife Lindsay?"

"He said Lindsay Monroe, but he was talking like he knew her 'well'," Flack wasn't sure if he should duck for cover or help his friend try to figure out what was going on. "Maybe you oughta call her up here, she could just observe and see what she knows about the guy." Flack suggests.

"Det. Flack, you better get in here," a uniform called to Don motioning to the interrogation room.

"Call her," he barked at Danny, before taking off down the hall.

Grumbling under his breath, Danny pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial number set for his wife. He didn't want to put her in any danger but if it could move the case along then he would. It wasn't like he wouldn't be standing less than five steps away from her the whole time. He knew she would kick his ass for making this decision for her, even if he was trying to protect her.

"Hey could you meet me in interrogation room 3?" He asked when she picked up.

* * *

Flack ran into the interrogation room to see Jared pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Lewis, please take a seat," he instructed.

"I'm not sitting down or saying anything until I see her," Jared rambled.

"How about you sit down or I will restrain you?" Flack stepped closer to him pulling his handcuffs out.

Jared sat down.

* * *

_He better not be thinking we are gonna do anything freaky well we are here. _Lindsay rode the elevator to floor 9 where the interrogation rooms were kept. _Damn room 3 doesn't have any windows either does it? I am not having sex in this building again. That was just a one time thing, it was a dire __emergency__. I can wait until we get __home;__ I'm not that bad yet._

She stopped short when she saw him pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Dan?" she asked touching his arm.

"You don't know this Jared Lewis perp do ya?" he asked his blue eyes piercing through her.

"No," she said, her mind scanning through all the names of people she has ever met that was significant in any way. "Why?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"He asked Flack about you. Or I should say, he said Lindsay Monroe. You haven't been Monroe for what, almost four years now? Which leads me to believe he may be someone you knew before you ever even moved here," he paused to let her absorb the name still, to see if anything clicked.

She closed her eyes for a brief second to let the name sink in. Jared Lewis? She had no idea who that was.

"I have no idea who that is," she said. "But I guess we better figure out who he is huh?"

"You sure you wanna go in there? I haven't even talked to him; I don't know what his intentions towards you might be. What if he tries to attack you and I can't stop him?" He couldn't help but brush his fingers lightly over her swollen abdomen.

Lindsay caught his hand in hers bringing it to her lips kissing it, "Danny stop it. Stop with the 'What ifs'. Let's go in, find out what is going on, close this case and go home. Besides you really think you are going to allow someone to get closer to me than I want them to be? You're better than having my own personal attack dog," she winked at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

She made him sound like he was always on the war path or something, geez. He wasn't that bad, was he? Even if he was, it wasn't like he was gonna back off now. Hell no! She was his wife, the mother of his children; he had a right to protect what was his. That part was even in the vows he took four years ago, wasn't it? 'To honor and protect her,' is what he promised her and God he would do, and do that he would.

Squeezing her hand back in return, he took a deep breath, turned the door knob to the interrogation room, and walked in. He felt Lindsay's reassuring hand on his back, her body completely hidden from Jared's gaze.

At the sound of the door opening Jared looked up in anticipation. Disappointment shot through him when he only saw the Det. with the glasses, "When is..." His sentence was cut short, when she appeared from behind the Det. with glasses. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, she looked better than she did on the news earlier. She had gained some weight, but she looked stunning. _Maybe she was happy to see him. _He went to stand up; he wanted to go to her, to feel what she would feel like in his arms. He had never had that chance before.

When Jared stood to move, Flack stood in front of him. "Mr. Lewis, Lindsay has come here as a courtesy to you. You will not be touching her. You will not be going near her. If you attempt to stand or move or make any motion again, I will restrain you." Flack waited for Jared to sit down, "We are clear then?"

Jared nodded.

Danny stood in front of Lindsay, his body positioned to be used a shield if necessary.

Lindsay looked at Jared, her mind flipping through the mental index of familiar faces, but not recognizing any.

"I knew you would figure it out," Jared began. "You were always the smart one in class. You are still beautiful by the way."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lewis, but I have no idea who you are," Lindsay said apologetically.

Jared didn't know whether he should be mad or disappointed.

"I came to this god forsaken city to find you. Our old professor mentioned you moved here so I came to look for you, but I didn't have any luck finding you under Monroe," Jared rambled on.

"So we went to college together then?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah we used to hang out, I asked you out a few times, but you always turned me down. But I never forgot about you. We had the same chemistry course, Professor Epps. I was kind of dorky but you made me feel comfortable, like it was okay to be me," he really wanted to talk to her alone but it didn't look like that was gonna happen.

Finally from a far back corner of her mind she recognized the name and the face. She had thought of Jared only as a mere acquaintance, no one very special to her. But apparently he had been hoping for more, a lot more. Back then she just wanted to go to school, forget about her horrible past and move away from Montana.

"Mr. Lewis, I'm very sorry you thought something more would come of us knowing each other, but that was almost 15 years ago. I have moved on, married a wonderful man and have children," she said.

Faster than anyone could blink Jared was across the table, he knocked over Flack, but was quickly thrown back to the ground by the Det. with glasses. "Who the hell are you?" Jared screamed at him.

Danny had watched every move he made, watched every shift of his body. He watched the man's reaction, when Lindsay told him she had no idea who he was and he watched the man leap across the table after Lindsay told him she was married and had a wonderful life. He then watched the man come face to face with him seconds later, and then watched the man fall flat on his ass as Danny threw him to the floor.

"I'm her husband, the guy who is gonna tear your fuckin' heart out if try to take another step near my wife," Danny growled through clenched teeth. Danny grabbed him by his collar hauling him to his feet. Danny held him firmly in place, as Flack cuffed him.

"I did it for you!! I wanted to see you again," Jared cried.

Danny turned his attention back to his wife, who actually looked to be unshaken. He pulled her into his strong arms, protecting her even more from his ratings. _See__ better than __an__ attack dog._

"By the way Mr. Lewis, your chemical compound was nothing more spectacular than a high school chem. student could create. You were just too stupid to wear gloves when you created the bomb casing, your fingerprints were all over the plastic. Have a nice life, Mr. Lewis," Lindsay finished, poking her head out from the protective cocoon Danny had created. "I know I will."

She tried pulling out of Danny's embrace, which was kind of hard because his arms were pretty much in a locked position around her. Danny moved his head enough to make sure Jared was far enough back and restrained before he even thought about allowing her to pull away. When he finally did, she took his hand and led him to the elevator, Danny glaring behind him the whole way. Once they hit the elevator Danny pulled her into his arms again, only this time gently, his hand dropping to her bump.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I am," she replied, kissing his lips. "I told you, you were better than having an attack dog. But I think we better get our son and go home soon, because I still have a problem you promised me you were gonna help fix."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Danny Messer had been having a bad morning, a very bad morning. Okay so he hadn't actually been having bad things happen to him, but nothing he had done was right.

First, he went to kiss his wife Lindsay good morning, and she pushed him away, saying his breath was making her already queasy stomach even more nauseous.

Then after getting ready for work, he thought he would help with the normal morning routine, getting Mateo ready for daycare. But apparantly he put the wrong clothing on him. He changed him into another outfit; he was pushed aside by his wife. She mumbled something about 'being pregnant and having to do everything by herself'.

Danny through his hand up in defeat, going off to gather their other necessities for the day. Guns, badges, phones, and keys. He had learned from her previous pregnancy that her mood would get better; he just had to ride out the storm. So that meant doing EVERYTHING the wrong way.

So here they were, interviewing a group of twenty-something ball players, all of which have been openly ogling Lindsay even with her wedding ring on her finger and the obvious swell of her belly.

"Damn if all Detectives are as hot as you, maybe I oughta apply to the academy," one of the players said.

Danny gave them that smile/smirk he gets when he really wants to hit whoever he is interviewing for being a smart ass. "Yeah, that's really funny. So did you guys notice your buddy acting weird yesterday?" Danny said trying to get them back on topic.

"What do you do for fun?" another one asked, completely ignoring Danny.

Danny looked at Lindsay. _Was she smiling? And blushing?__Tell me she isn't enjoying this?__ These __guys__ were hittin' on his wife in front of him, and he still hadn't even gotten to kiss her yet this morning._ Danny cleared his throat getting her attention; she looked at him as he cocked his eyebrow at her.

He wanted to deck 'em, knock 'em on their asses, but they weren't any physical danger to her. And if he hit 'em he was pretty sure he would be suspended, let alone the fact that she would be very upset with him. And his wife being upset with him meant no sex for him, and he liked having sex with his wife. He liked it VERY much. He had read in father to be books, when she was carrying Mateo, that some woman didn't feel comfortable having sex during pregnancy. That was not Lindsay; she was more ravenous during her pregnancies. That suited him just fine. Besides he was a professional and professionals didn't hit everyone who looked at their spouse did they?

She sobered quickly, falling back into business mode. "Sorry boys, but I'm married with children," she said displaying her wedding band proudly, flashing a smile at Danny. "So if you guys will answer my husband's, I mean my partner's questions," she said totally intentionally.

The group of guys turned their attention to Danny who stood their with that cocky grin on his face. Most people they interviewed or talked to never caught the connection when they identified themselves as Detectives Messer.

After they finished the interviews, he helped her up into the lab SUV. He climbed into the driver side, hesitantly he took her hand. He was glad when she didn't jerk away. They weren't fighting but every time he had tried touching her earlier in the day but she kept brushing him off.

She smiled when he lifted her hand and kissed her ring finger. "I know," she assured him. He didn't even have to say a word. She read the twinkle in his eye. "I love you too, Danny. Now take me to the nearest ice cream shop. I wanna get a mint chocolate milkshake before we go back to the office."

"We good then?" He questioned, his blue eyes almost pleading for her to say yes.

"We are always going to be good, Danny. I'm sorry I've been so mean to you today," she apologized.

"It's not your fault, I know," he assured her. "Are you going to let me kiss ya know, or are ya gonna yell at me?" he winked at her.

She licked her lips, looking at his lips, "Let me check your breath," she said softly.

Inhaling the air he blew at her, "Okay you're cleared for landing."

Leaning closer to her, "It's about damn time," he whispered before brushing his lips against hers. Just the simple act of kissing her made him a happy man, made his world fall back into focus.

She smiled into the kiss, "Mmm." She pulled away, resting her hand on her belly, "You're child wants a milkshake. Now let's roll cowboy."

Danny smiled, and started the engine. _At least I didn't do anything wrong this time._

"Oh, can we get Matty some ice cream too?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

Danny's smile grew even bigger, "Of course we can, baby."

A/N: Is this one weird?

Happy birthday, Laurzz!! I hope you like it


	13. Chapter 13

Damn him for wearing that emerald green shirt. He knew what that did to her. It fit perfectly over his toned chest, the sleeves enveloping his biceps in just the perfect way. The emerald green setting off the crystal blue of his eyes, the sparkle making her knees weak. She had felt herself start throbbing and moistening about an hour ago, luckily their shift was almost over.

Right now she was sitting, or more precisely squirming, in her chair across from Danny in their office. His head was down in concentration of filling out the rest of his paper work.

"Dan?" she said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah," he answered head still down.

"Danny," she said, half moaning.

He looked up this time, his breath catching in his throat. Her eyelids wear drooping; she was shifting uncomfortably in her chair, her legs crossed. Thank god her chair wasn't facing the door and that they had closed it, because one of her hands was nestled between her crossed thighs stroking herself through her slacks material, the other hand lightly caressing one of her swollen breasts and she was biting her lip.

"You REALLY need to hurry up," she moaned.

"Jesus Montana," he groaned, he felt himself hardening just from the need in her voice.

"Babe, we need to get home, NOW," she fidgeted a little more.

She was gonna kill him. He knew it. One day he was gonna have a heart attack from, from what? Having an incredible hot wife who craved sex more than any other woman he ever been with?

Danny got up and walked over to her, leaning down to her, he took her face in his hands. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth, she moved her arms up to wrap around his neck but he pulled away first. She whimpered at the loss.

"Will that hold you til we get home?" he asked, caressing her hair.

Offering him her hand, he accepted pulling her to her feet, pulling her body as flush to his as her 5 month bump would allow.

"I'll go get Mateo and we will meet you in the truck in 15, okay?" she suggested, trying her damndest not to throw him on the floor and take him right there.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. He kissed her one more time, and then headed back over to his desk. He began organizing his files into, done and needed to be done. He looked up when he saw Lindsay heading out the door. "Try to behave on the way down stairs, huh?" He smirked.

"I'll try, but it's gonna be kinda hard," she paused then pokes her head out the door, "I see that new cute guy from trace waitin' for the elevator," she pokes her head out the door again, "Oh my…" she pauses for dramatic effect, " And he's wearing some NICE jeans. Bye Dan gotta go." She quickly leaves, leaving an exasperated Danny behind her.

"Not funny Montana!" Danny yells behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

He had an awesome life. He really did. He had his son, a job to be proud of, and great friends. He also had her, which to him was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

And right now he was standing in the door way of their bedroom watching her. He stood their in absolute awe, his cock throbbing, watching her desperately try to pleasure herself. Her clothes had been tossed on the floor, her eyes closed, and her body writhing for release with her fingers buried as deeply as they could inside her heat. This is possibly the most aroused she has ever been, and all he wanted to do was help her, make her comfortable.

Danny stood in the doorway and quickly removed his clothing, his erection bouncing free of its binding confines. Quietly, okay so it really didn't matter if he stomped to the bed because she was no where near paying attention, he made his way over to the bed trying to figure out the best way to help his desperate wife find a release.

Crawling up the bed he positioned his head between her legs, his eyes mesmerized by the movements her fingers where making. He brought his fingers to her center, delicately pulling hers out of the way. She whimpered at the lose, but moaned in pleasure when his larger fingers filled her.

"Let me help ya, baby," he whispered stroking in and out of her, her essence coating his fingers within seconds of contact. Her hips bucked to his hand trying to take him in deeper, but the full length of his fingers was already buried.

"Deeper, please, "she begged. She couldn't take it anymore; she had felt like this for hours now. "Dan, please, inside," she moaned, her now free hands desperately seeking him out, her eyes unable to open.

Who could deny a request like that? He sure couldn't. The pure need and lust she had for him, almost overwhelmed him. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he nestled himself between her legs, "I'm right here baby. Always," he promised.

Her hands finally finding purchase against his muscular chest and arms.

Leaning down to her, he surprised her by capturing her lips and entering her all at the same time. A deep moan of appreciation rumbled from deep inside her chest. He was careful not to put to much unnecessary pressure against her abdomen.

Gently rocking his hips, he brought about her first wave of tremors, her whole body convulsing around him. Panting, he kissed her forehead, her lips and tongue working on the areas of his exposed chest and neck that she could reach. She hooked her ankles around his upper thighs urging him on; she still had more to offer him.

After her third climax, her breathing had become too deep and shallow for his liking. She was finally able to open her eyes, all the admiration she had for him shining bright. Kissing her swollen lips, he fully returned her offering with a loud grunt.

Withdrawing from her warm body, he rolled on his back and she laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back trying to ease her back down from her incredible highs. Finally she seemed calm and sated. He was glad he could do his part in helping her, and he will keep doing it for as long as she needed.

After several long minutes, Danny heard a sniffle and felt wetness land on his chest. Danny became alarmed. "Montana, what's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible mother!" she sobbed.

"What? No you are not!!" Danny was shocked, where did that come from? "Why would you say that?" He demanded, she was not gonna call herself a bad mother and get away with it!

"I was so wrapped up in my own needs and wants that I couldn't even take care of my son," she sputters out.

"Well what do you think I'm here for? Just to look good? It's not like I didn't have any part of you gettin' this way," he paused to see if he was getting through, "I'm his father, I'm your husband and part of my job is to help you when you are, shall we say, incapacitated. I love you Lindsay Ann Messer and I will do whatever I can, when I can to help you, you got that?"

"I'm sorry, and thank you. I love you too, Daniel Giovanni Messer," she says. Propping herself up she brushes her fingers over a deep red hickey she left on his collar bone, "Sorry babe," she giggles.

Sitting up beside her he moves over her again, "Looks like I'm gonna have to make it a matching set," he whispers, his mouth suckling the exposed flesh of her collar bone whilst running his palm over her swollen abdomen.

"Matty taken his nap?" she inquired, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Umhmm," he mumbled, moving from her collar bone to her neck.

"What are we gonna do with the time?" she asked, digging her nails into his shoulders as he hits a very good spot.

"I can think of a few thin…" he was cut off by the door bell. _CRAP!_

"Stupid door bell," she sighed, watching her gloriously naked husband roll out of bed and slip on his boxers and jeans.

Walking back over to her, he kissed her, "Hold that thought beautiful."

The door bell rang again, "I'm comin', geez!"

He opened the door to see an older looking man in his late 50's, well groomed and put together, with a very excited looking Nina Monroe hanging desperately on his arm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

"Nina," Danny greeted. _What the hell does she want? Who's this guy? _

"Hello Danny," Nina replied, face light up like a Christmas tree. "Arnie, I'd like you to meet my son in law, Danny."

Danny cocked his eyebrow in surprise. _Danny? She has never called me Danny. What the hell?_

Arnie stuck his hand out and Danny hesitantly shook it, "Hello there young man, it's nice to meet ya," he says with an upstate drawl.

Danny took in the man like he would any suspect, or any situation. He had on a polo shirt and khaki pants. He didn't give off any sort of bad vibe. Danny wasn't going to invite some stranger into his house where his pregnant wife and toddler son were sleeping, if he didn't feel right about them.

"Is my daughter home? I'd love for Arnie to meet her. I've told him so much about you two. Oh and my grandson, I'd love to see him too," Nina was being so animated, and happy?, that she could have been drunk or high even.

"Are you drunk?" Danny questioned, he didn't smell liquor coming off her but that didn't mean anything.

"No, of course not," she motioned her hand as to push him away.

"If you've come to upset my wife, you might just as well turn around right now, cause it ain't gonna happen," Danny said sternly. This woman has caused Lindsay a lot of pain and stress, and she didn't need that. He wasn't gonna let that happen if he could help it.

"Don't be ridiculous Danny! I just want introduce you two to Arnie," Nina said incredulously.

Hesitantly Danny backed away from the door to let them in, he gestured to the couch for them to sit. Nina didn't leave Arnie's arm and she wasn't acting snobby. She wasn't giving Danny the disgusted looks he was accustomed to or the lustful once over she had given him the last two times they met. He was especially surprised on both counts because he wasn't wearing a shirt, his hair was tousled all over the place and he had a bright red hickey on his chest. _What the hell is goin on here? _

"I mean it Nina, I don't want you upsetting Lindsay," he warned again, before turning and walking off down the hall to their bedroom.

He was surprised when he heard Nina say "See I told you he was very protective of my daughter, that's one of the reason's I am so glad she has him to take care of her." And he heard no sarcasm what so ever, she actually sounded sincere.

_Huh? Wasn't this the same woman who once accused him of beating Lindsay? Wasn't he supposed to be this __over-bearing, wife-abusing Italian? Now she finds him to be caring? Oh Lindsay's gonna love this!! _

He opened the door to their bedroom. He saw Lindsay curled up on her side of the bed in the shirt he wore that day. She finally looked peaceful, so beautiful, like she was finally calm.

Hearing the door open Lindsay's eyes fluttered open, She stretched out like a cat, extending her arm in Danny's direction, "What took you so long, Cowboy?" noticing the look bewilderment on his face. "Danny, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up quickly.

Not meaning to scare her, he took her hand and sat in front of her on the bed. "It's nothing bad," he tried assuring her, bringing her hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles.

"Then why the look on your face?" she questioned, running her hand down his stubbled jaw. _God he was still gorgeous._

"Your mom's here and she has company," Danny said still dumbfounded.

"Oh great," Lindsay sighed deeply, she still had a lot of unresolved issues with her mother. At one point she wanted to completely cut her out of life but she was her mother. She had come to terms with the fact that her mother was selfish and that if she did happen to see her mother she had the right to tell her to go away, if she wanted. Carmilla Messer had become a mother to her; Lindsay could talk to her about all the things she would talk to a mother about.

"She wants you to meet the guy she is with, his name is Arnie. He doesn't seem to be any trouble," Danny paused for a few seconds. "She actually seems to be happy. She even called me Danny and said she was glad I was here to take care of you."

Lindsay was definitely surprised but leaned into him kissing his lips softly, "Well so am I."

"Mmm me too," he agreed, caressing her face, all thoughts of their visitors almost flying out of his mind. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" He asked, her forehead leaning against his. He wasn't going to force her to see her mother if she didn't want to.

"No, I'll go be sociable, and meet this guy. If I don't like what is going on, I'll kick her out myself," she went to stand up, but he stopped her.

"Hang on, I've got one thing I wanna do first," he pushed her gently back on the bed. His hands moved up her thighs over the curve of her hips, pushing the shirt up.

"Danny," she gasped, feeling his hands running over her bare skin, over her thighs and bare hips revealing her rounded bare belly. _Oh god, please don't let him do this now! I just finally calmed down._

Running his palm over her belly, she smiled down at him. He loved her belly, knowing that their child was in there growing strong and healthy. She felt his lips brush across her flesh, his goatee tickling her. Pulling away, he moved up kissing her on the lips chastely. She smiled at him again.

He helped her sit up and watched as she moved to put clothing on, putting the t-shirt she just removed on himself.

"I guess I better put something descent on, I don't want this guy thinking I'm a whore or something," Lindsay said jokingly.

Danny finishing pulling the shirt over his head, and looked at her seriously, "Montana, if this guy calls you a whore, or even looks at you funny, trust me we are gonna have some major problems. He'll be lucky if he's ever able to walk again."

Finding the clothes she discarded earlier, she quickly pulled them on, "I was kidding," she kissed him again _She still loved kissing him._

"There she is!!" Nina squealed when she saw Lindsay appear around the corner, Nina's face drew into shock when she noticed her daughter's pronounced bump. "You're pregnant again?"

_Hmm __let's__ see how fast her mood changes now? _"Um hmm," she stroked her belly, "You would have known, if you'd had showed up, or even called, on my birthday."

Nina's face fell, "I was out of town," she replied lamely. She had finally found a man who she loved, who loved her and he wanted to take care of her. And she desperately wanted her daughter's approval. She knew she had made a lot of mistakes with Lindsay and Tom and she wanted to make amends.

"That's funny, cause Danny mentioned running into you that day," Lindsay crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for a retort. Lindsay learned years ago never to expect her mothers support in any decision regarding Danny. Nina hated him from day one and Lindsay didn't know why and she got to the point where she didn't care.

Luckily Nina was interrupted by a screaming Mateo, "Mama!!" he squealed running and clapping his little hands. Danny followed behind him, ready to catch him if he fell on his still-learning-how-to-walk legs. His dirty blond hair wisping with the wind he created, blue eyes sparkling with the joy of being a toddler. Mateo was a loved little boy.

Lindsay bent down to scoop him up, Danny coming up behind her wrapping his arm around the other side of her waist. "Hey big boy, did you have a good nap?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna order some pies, Anchovies and pineapple?" he asked, speaking softly into her ear. She nodded her head 'yes', as kissed her temple.

Nina's eyes watered at the sight, her daughter and her family. She had only seen her grandson that one day and he didn't react to her very well. She had missed so much of her daughter's life, now she just had to figure out a way to get back in her good graces.


	16. Chapter 16

"I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Lindsay," Arnie began.

Lindsay extended her hand in an offer of politeness, but was pulled into a tight shoulder embrace by him. Danny watched the man cautiously, watching for any signs of discomfort coming from his wife.

"Can't say the same about you, Mr. …" she trailed off, trying to regain her footing from the embrace. Luckily the man was mindful of her belly.

"Nonsense, young lady, no need for formalities, we are family now," Arnie smiled widely at her.

Lindsay just smiled and nodded her head. _What have you got yourself into buddy?_

On the other side of the room, Danny sat on the couch, watching his son move around his designated play space, Nina sitting on the floor trying to make a connection with him. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for his poor son; his little face was scrunched up in a frown trying desperately not to cry. Nina was definitely off-putting and children where very adept to adults and there attitudes.

Nina held out her hands to Mateo and went towards him. Mateo started crying and turned to run, but his little chubby legs weren't that coordinated yet and his feet got stuck together so he ended up falling face first on the floor. He began wailing, as both his parents dove to get to him. Lindsay got to him first, scooping her upset son into her arms.

"I don't know what is wrong with that kid?" Nina said walking over to Lindsay, who glared at her.

"Maybe he is a lot smarter than you think, Nina," Danny growled, pushing past her to get to his wife and son. Danny kissed his forehead, trying to help soothe him.

"I don't know what you mean, Daniel," she huffed back, as is she had just been offended.

_And there she is. _Lindsay thought, speaking softly into her son's ear to calm him. After a few minutes he stopped crying so Lindsay set him into his playpen.

"You know exactly what my husband is talking about. Coming in here trying to acting all nice. Like you actually care about me, us, our son. You've never been a real mother to me. You have never even seen our son but twice and you expect him to like you? But I have a mother now and Mateo has a grandmother, and yes it is Danny's mother. She has even tried to get me to make a connection with you to make me feel better, but you make that impossible," Lindsay pauses, almost collapsing into the arms of her husband who took his customary position behind her, silently and sometimes not-so-silently supporting her. His palm was making small soothing circles on her belly.

"It's time for you to leave," Danny stated as calmly as he could. He didn't want to upset Lindsay or Mateo anymore than they already were.

"I don't really think that's fair young lady," Arnie spoke up, "Your mother really does want what is best for you."

"With all do respect, sir, you don't understand what I have been through from my mother's doing. Her version of 'wanting what's best for me' has put me in physical danger, and is no where near what is best for me," Lindsay stated, sitting in the chair Danny lead her to. "What she never seems to understand is, I have what's best for me, right here," She touches her belly then looks up at Danny lovingly. "We might not be rich, or have expensive things, but we love each other. Danny is the best man I have ever known, besides Daddy anyway. We have each others backs in every aspect in life. We have a beautiful son and another baby on the way. Life isn't always easy for us, but somehow we make it through, and we will continue too. Because the life we have and our relationship is worth it." She finished, smiling up at Danny. She almost forgot they weren't alone so she ended up talking just to Danny, but she didn't care who heard her.

He loved her so much sometimes that he thought his heart might actually explode from the feelings she invoked in him. He wanted to sweep her into his arms, take her back to bed and make love to her again. But they had company and Mateo was still up.

"Lindsay, dear, I know I made a lot of mistakes as a mother, but I would like to try making things right with you. I'd like to get to know my grandchildren," she paused then looked to Danny, "Even you Daniel." She tried sounding genuine.

Nina may be happy and want a life of love, but she had been doing things the same way for 30 years, and it was gonna take some time to actually know how to be a decent human being.

"Mother, it's not as simple as you showing up out of the blue and putting up the façade that nothing has ever happened. Like you haven't tried to physically force me to leave my home and my family. Like you didn't invite the man who you SOLD me to here to try to get me away from Danny. Like you haven't said derogatory things to Danny, then lusted after him," Lindsay said all the things she has wanted to say to her mother for so long, tears streaming down her face.

Then just as fast she crumpled over, grasping her belly. Danny fell to his knees next to her in panic, "Lindsay?"

Nina moved towards her, but was stopped by the icy glare of Danny, "Get the out of my house now." He spoke as calmly as he could, not wanting to scare Mateo. He wasn't used to screaming and he wasn't going to ever have to get used to it.

"I just want to help," Nina gasped, out seeing Danny scoop Lindsay into his arms and lie her down on the couch.

"Are you still here?" he snarled. He had to focus on his Montana, to help her, calm her down. "Baby, I need you to talk to me," he soothed, prompting her to lift her head to look at him.

She was breathing fine, she just had a little stomach pain, "My stomach hurts and I feel a little dizzy," she gasped softly, her eyes strained.

"Is there anything I can do dear?" Nina offered.

Then the doorbell rang, "Yeah, pay for the pizza and get out of my house now!"


	17. Chapter 17

After Nina left last night, Lindsay was fine. She just needed to eat and needed to lie down. Danny was relieved.

Danny walked down the hall to the lab were Lindsay was suppose to be processing some fibers they found at the scene this morning. He looked through the glass wall of the lab and saw her laughing and smiling with her lab jacket, which she usually had buttoned up, open wide. And then he saw her look down at someone and the top of a males head less than a few inches away from her on the ground.

He came around the corner to see the man kneeling in front of his wife, his hand on her belly, stroking her belly. Danny didn't recognize the guy. Seeing some guy on his knees in front of his wife didn't sit well with him, at all.

He came up behind her, and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist pulling her close, "Can I help you?" Danny asked, glaring at the guy.

"Danny?" She jumped a little not realizing he was behind her.

The guy stood up a minute, "You're a lucky man. Congratulations!" the man held out his hand in congratulations.

Hesitantly Danny shook his hand, "Thanks, do I know you?"

"Danny, this is Todd. The new guy from trace?" she tried to jog his memory.

Danny shook his head a little, to clear his head, "Oh yeah, sorry. I just saw," then he paused, "Nevermind." _Just as long as man understood she was married._

"Todd and his partner are thinking about having a baby," Lindsay explained. _He gets jealous so easy, but he's cute so she will forgive him._

"Partner?" he questioned.

"I'm gay," Todd explained.

"Oh," was all Danny managed to say. _Well that settles that then._

"Congratulations again, to both of you," Todd says, "I have to get back to work," he goes to rub her belly again, but stops this time and looks at Danny.

Danny tilts his head with the 'go ahead'.

After he was gone, Lindsay looks at him.

"Mr. Messer, were you jealous?" Lindsay inquires, smirking at him.

"No," he scoffs, but then she arches her eyebrow at him, "Okay so a little, I guess."

She smiles at him still.

"Okay how would you feel if you walked in on some woman on her knees in front of me, and I was laughing and smiling?" Danny tries defending himself.

"Well if she had you laughing she wasn't doing it right?" she laughed.

Danny ducked his head and couldn't help but laugh, "Wiseass."

She kissed him on the cheek, "We got work to do cowboy."


End file.
